


The truth is in the dirt

by dexterrrrr



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Short, This is so soft omg, gun - Freeform, hand holding, im a lennie kinnie hi hello pspsps, just realized this is a comfort ship, rlly a "haha no" to the original ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: George raised Carlson's Luger and aimed it at the back of Lennie's head. George's hand shook and he looked towards Lennie and the gun back and forth."Go on," Lennie said, urging George to finish his tale of the farm they will own. George nodded in response despite Lennie not facing him. He raised the gun again.
Relationships: George Milton & Lennie Small, George Milton/Lennie Small
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The truth is in the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> UH I UM HI HOPE U ENJOY THE STORY. DONT QUESTION THE TITLE, EVEN I DONT KNOW WHY I CHOSE IT. MAYBE BC I THOGHT IT WPULD BE GOOD BC THIS IS A ALTERNATE ENDING KINDA?

George raised Carlson's Luger and aimed it at the back of Lennie's head. George's hand shook and he looked towards Lennie and the gun back and forth. 

"Go on," Lennie said, urging George to finish his tale of the farm they will own. George nodded in response despite Lennie not facing him. He raised the gun again. His hand still shook as he aimed it and he shook his head. The safety of the gun made a clicking noise and George put the gun in his pocket. At that moment Lennie turned towards George. 

"Go on, George," Lennie said with a slight frown at George's silence, his face then changing in realization. Before Lennie could speak, George shook his head. 

"It okay. Doesn't matter that you stopped looking at the river," George replied with a sad smile as he stuck his hand out towards Lennie. 

"We gonna leave now?" Lennie asked George, who nodded back in confirmation. Lennie looked around a couple of times, trying to avoid George's eyes. 

"A. An' you're not mad neither?" Lennie asked and George shook his head. 

"I ain't ever gonna be mad at you, Lennie," George replied smiling, which caused Lennie to smile as well. Lennie lightly gripped George's hand as he let himself be helped up. Lennie's hand was a mix of cold and warm, the feeling was comfortable against George's own hand. Before they left George cautiously looked around for any of the men that followed him but he couldn't hear or see them. The two men started to walk away from the river. George still held on to Lennie's hand as they continued to walk, George occasionally squeezing Lennie's hand to confirm that this was happening. 

As they walked, Lennie began to talk about feeding and petting the rabbits that they will one day own, causing George to smile. George looked back at the river and he saw Slim standing at the campsite, the other men nowhere to be seen. Slim noticed George but made no commotion as he just let the two keep on walking. He smiled with a knowing look and waved a "goodbye" to George. 

"An' then I'll pet the rabbits... George, you okay?" Lennie asked George with a slightly concerned tone. George nodded and smiled. 

"Am jus' fine," George replied as he softly squeezed Lennie's hand again. He thought of bringing Lennie's hand to his lips and he awkwardly carried it out. Lennie made a small noise and George smiled at him.

"Jus' fine," George said with a smile.


End file.
